The Flower that Blooms
by Yami-Nabe
Summary: Main Ed X Armony. A sudden visit can mean so many things, a kiss is worth a thousand words. If symbolism means so much, then why dont people see the signifcance without being told? Rating will change.


"Excuse me, miss. We've come to our stop."

Groaning, Armony Eiselstein opened her eyes, vision at a momentary loss before she focused on the old, withered face hovering over her. Their was a navy blue cap on the mans head, tuffs of white hair poking out from under the uniform standard hat, indicating that he worked for the rail company. Old lips pulled back into a freindly smile as she sat up, wiping her eyes of sleep.

"We just arived in Central ma'am, you didnt miss much. Would you like some help with your bags?" He said, motioning to the bag at Armony's feet.

Shaking her head, she stood, stretching for a moment before reaching down and grabbing said bag. "No, that's all right. Thankyou for waking me up sir." With a small nod of her head, Armony stepped around the man and made her way to the exit. Passing through the door, she stepped onto the concrete of the train platform, the wind imediantly shifting her magenta hair.

She had come all the way here to visit Edward Elric, but now came the problem of finding him. Maybe if she went to the military base somone could tell her where to find him? She hoped so. He had worked so hard to protect her, and not only that, he'd taught her alchemy as well. She'd gotten better since he'd last seen her and all she wanted was to thank him and show him that his training her had not been in vain.

True, she had not come here just for that. She had also longed to see him for some time, but had only recently gained the courage to travel here all alone. She wasnt going to lie and say she was in love with him, but she _did_ have feelings for him, but who could blame her? Edward was so . . . so amazing. He was smart, and good at alchemy and fighting,he could be mean sometimes but he really was just a caring person. Not to mention he wasnt too bad to look at either.

She highly doubted that this visit would result in them getting together though. If anything, she didnt think that he even thought of her as pretty, or good looking in anyway. She could be clumsy and ditzy at times, she had short hair and a small chest. In short; she thought she wasnt attractive. In her mind, she was probably the ugliest girl Ed had ever seen, so she wasnt going to throw herself at him or anything. She was just going to act like they were freinds and she didnt have any feelings for him at all. Besides, he probably had a girlfreind by now . . .

(XxXx)

What could be said about Edward Elric and relationships? (Well, besides the fact he'd never been in one in a romantic sense) Simple really. They annoyed him. Listening to Jean Havoc complain about his relationship problems for almost an hour wasnt helping his veiw on that any.

He'd been assigned by that damned Flame Crl. to help the second Lieutenant do some filing as punishment for apparently lying to Roy Mustang about this or that. All he'd done was say he hadnt found out anything about the apparent treason in Hiessgart (which, by the way, had happened almost three months ago, but the investegation had only recently come to a close so Roy was only now finding out about the sixteen year olds lie.) The only thing Ed learned from this experiance was:

1) Dont lie to Roy Mustang.

2) Dont get in a relationship with a girl younger, older, or of the same age as you. In other words, dont date at all.

Yep. Those were the days lessons. Too bad he also came to the conclusion that if Havoc started one more story about a girlfreind who'd dumped and or cheated on him, Ed was going to tear his hair out. Simple as that. He was going to scream like the devil himself were carving his heart out, and he was going to yank all of his golden hair out.

"Oh, and then there was this girl named Ellie-"

Luckily the door opened, cutting off both Havoc's rambling and Ed's urge to go through with his previous thoughts, and the face of Maes Hughes popped into the room. A smile was, of course, upon the older mans face.

"Hey Hughes! Thanks for stopping by, I missed you!" Ed half cried hopping up to give the Lt. Crl. a hug. He was just so releived that he didnt have to sit through another of Havoc's storys.

"Sorry Ed, but I didnt come to visit. I actually broughht somone to see you." Hughes said, pushing the door open further.

At first Ed thought he'd brung Elisya, it just seemed like a thing he'd do, but when an older girls face came into his line of vision he almost had a heart attack. What was _she _doing here? Shouldnt she be back in Hiessgart? Had she come here alone or was professor Eiselstein here as well?

"Armony . . ."

(XxXx)

For those who dont know, Armony is a girl in the first FMA video game. Im ashamed to say this but I actually havnt beaten the game yet, I cant get past the very end where I have to beat Camilla so I actually dont know what happens after that. I just decided to write a fic with her in it (paired with Ed no less) because I havnt seen _any_ stories with the game characters in them. Also, this is very rare for me to write something thats GuyXGirl. All my others stories are Shonen ai or Yuri, so please be nice about this. But dont worry, EdXArmony isnt the only pairing, i'll probably have at least _one _homosexual pairing. Besides, I have to put Envy in this somehow.


End file.
